


The Empty House

by Hollenka99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I'm 11 and this is sophisticated, Nostalgia, POV First Person, Year 7, i wrote this when i was 11, my first short story, not great compared to my work now, proves how much I've grown as a writer in 8 years, the one that started it all, we had to write a short horror story in class, without this I would not have started writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: I was looking at old photos in an attempt to find childhood Halloween pictures. Instead, I found a story I wrote in Year 7 (first year of British secondary school, I was 11). I was so proud of my work that I took photos of the page in my book so I could never lose it.Some word choices scream "I'm 11 and this is sophisticated." I don't think I've used 'forebodingly' or 'formidably' since. Still use 'dilapidated' occasionally though.I'll admit, it's not brilliant compared to what I can do now. That's just a testament to how much I've grown as a writer since October 12th 2010. But this is a monumental work for me.My English teacher told me it was 'the best description and use of narrative devices she had ever seen a Year 7 produce'. Her comment gave me confidence in my writing. It inspired me to keep writing. When I was 14, I decided I wanted to become a published author. I discovered Quotev by accident through a Divergent factions quiz and joined so I could begin writing/posting One Direction fanfics. I kept going. Last year, while still 17, I entered a poetry competition and got published in the anthology.This short story changed everything. So, to celebrate Halloween, here's a horror story.





	The Empty House

Never had I received an invitation to such a horrid place. The mansion had been abandoned for centuries. When I approached it, wasteland surrounded it. Darkness. Horror surrounded me forebodingly. I entered without a choice or a chance. The moment I crept past the old, dilapidated door, my heart stopped.

A dark figure stepped out of the forbidding shadows. Despite my efforts to escape, a foul green hand hauled me to the rat infested, skeleton filled dungeon.

I discovered that there were bats as large as giants. Fear raced through me. The bats fell but not hitting the rough and hard terrain. They transformed into caped humans. All of them leapt upon me mysteriously in seconds of awaking.

"Help!" I wailed as I struggled aggressively. More bats started transforming and preparing a hole in front of a tombstone. Was this the end? My strength was decreasing formidably. It was now or never. I shoved with all my might and fell at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> "This is the best description and use of narrative devices I have ever seen a Yr 7 produce! Well done, Holly! Your writing is superb - totally convincing and controlled!"
> 
> 6a overall. 2 merits.


End file.
